Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-011-Blue-s-Big-Treasure-Hunt?id=61587 (the episode begins) (We entered) Steve: Hi out there! It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Mailbox: Mailtime! Tigger: Well, I suppose it is, and-- What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! Sandy: Already? Skippy: We're coming. We're coming. Duckman: Oh great. At the beginning of this. Slappy: Yeah. No wonder we're stopped. (We sing and dance) (as the song plays) (and end it) (as the song stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: So early today. Huh? Ajax: An early start to get the post? Mailbox: Yep. And I have a package inside for you to see. Here you go. (He opens up) (and reveals a package for everyone) Stephen Squirrelsky: A package. Wonder what's in it? Andrew Catsmith: Best if we'd open it and see. (We open it) (and find out what it actually is) Tyler: It's yellow. Ryan: And it appears to be a treasure chest. Ian: That's too small to be one. What could possibly have inside? A diamond? Alvin: Golden coins. (We open it) (to see what's inside) Blossom: Hey, There's nothing in it. Bubbles: It's empty. Voice: Look far... Piglet: What was that? Tigger: Might be a voice in the treasure chest trapped. Buttercup: Yeah. And needs to come out. Rabbit: Let's see. Courage: I wonder whose voice that is. Voice: Well, if you want to find me and figure out who I am, follow the treasures and find them. Sandy: A treasure hunt? Voice: Yep. A treasure hunt is what we like to do best. Tigger: Whoo-hoo-hoo! A treasure hunt today! Eeyore: I love treasure hunts. Pooh: But who set it up? Cow: That's for us to find out. (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Chicken: Oh, Blue's Clues to figure out the Treasure Hunt. Baboon: Perfect. Weasel: Good idea. Johnny Bravo: Remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Dexter: And we know what to do with this pawprint. (We think) (for one moment) Sandy: I know. Robert: I think Sandy has an idea! (She wipes it with a sparkly cloth) Tanya: Good job, Sandy. Courage: Now we need something for this treasure hunt. Hmm... Johnny Bravo: Let's see. Bubbles: A backpack. Blossom: Bingo. Buttercup: Perfect. Ricky: Look. A scroll. Stacey: I wonder what it's for. (We read it) (as a map to tell which chests are where) Tigger: What's it say? Piglet: Hmm... Let's see. Rabbit: It says... Steve: Let's start the treasure hunt. If you will... Go inside the house. It will be a thrill! Stephen Squirrelsky: I've got a map to put stickers on to tell us where we're at. Andrew Catsmith: Cool. Skippy: First the house. Slappy: Let's go inside. (We enter) (Steve's house) (We place a sticker on the blank space on the map) (then more) Sandy: We gotta fill in ever blank space to tell us where the treasure is. Tanya: And take lots of stamps too. Sidetable: A treasure hunt? Robert: Yeah. It is. Shet: Si. Anderson: Can Andrew have his camera and can Steve have his notebook, please? Sidetable: Sure. Griff: Thanks. Tigger: Look at the notebook, It has a picture of a treasure chest on it. Eds: Cool. Pooh: We're ready. PPGs: Yay! (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps into the screen) (and is off) (Song ends) (and stops) Sandy: Now keep an eye out for more scrolls. Robert: Yeah. We know they're around here somewhere. Psy: Aha. Here's one. Emily: Found it. Panda: What's it say? Kidney: What has twelve numbers and tells the times? All: Tickety Tock! Wonder Mouse Girl: Correct! (We go to her) (and meet her) (And add the sticker on the map) (to be the next sticker) Tickety: How's the treasure hunt going? Danny: Fine. Stanz: Cause our path leads us to you. Einstein: That's right. Lillian: A clue. Stephenie: Absolutely correct. Tigger: A... What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?!? Anderson: Oh. Eeyore: On those glasses. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: Voila. (Steve draws it) Natane: And there we have some glasses. Sandy: Someone who set this up is wearing glasses. Tanya: And who would it be? (We shrugged) Toulouse: That's for us to find more clues and see. Marie: Look. On the notebook. Berlioz: A secret compartment in the notebook. Courage: And there's another scroll. Ed: Oh boy. It's so small. (We read it) Edd: Find these two things and you will see land of Great Discovery. Eddy: Land of Great Discovery? Jenny: Is it something exciting? Ricky: We'll find out soon. Stacey: Like more film spoof travels? Stephen Squirrelsky: The two things we need is a book and a key. Andrew Catsmith: A great idea. Judy: Where's a book. Nick: Supposed to be? Danny: Aha. Einstein: We've got it. Stanz: Now we need to find a key. Alvin: The question is... Where is that key? (We head to the kitchen) Ian: That's for us to find. Ryan: Aha. Tyler: We've found the key we're looking for. Anderson: Can we have that key? Paprika: Only if you say please, that is. Salt: First you have to solve our riddle. Pepper: And then you can have the key for your treasure hunt. Tennessee: Okay. Let's see. Kangaroo starts with the letter... Chumley: K, Tennessee. Tennessee: Oh. Of course. Chumley: Told you so. Pooh: Eggs start with the letter... Rocky: A. Gnorm: No, no, no. E. Natane: You joker. Gnorm: We know you're pulling pranks on us. Lillian: And Yo-Yo starts with Y. Rocky: Why? (Laughs) Stephenie: Correct. And Rocky, don't start trying to prank us. Because Y is the letter in the alphabetical order. Sandy: Hey. That spells key. Tanya: Perfect. Paprika: You solve the riddle. Here's the key. Emily: Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Our hint lead us to the kitchen. Wonder Mouse Girl: Perfect. (We add a sticker on the map) Wonder Mouse Girl: Bon appetit. Griff: Two blank ones left and we're there. Johnny Bravo: And we still need more. Pepper: I've got something else for you. Dexter: Wow. What is it? Ruby: A book shelf. Max: From nearby. (We went onward) (to find more things) Comquateater: Look. A clue. Julimoda: What? Where? (We looked) Rabbit: Oh my. Toulouse: There it is. Marie: A rocking chair. Berlioz: Our second clue. (Andrew takes the picture, Looks at the photo and it shows Toulouse's face) Andrew: Whoops. Sorry, Toulouse. (He takes it again) Andrew: Good appetite. (Steve draws it) Andrina: That's our next clue. A rocking chair. Emily: I think is someone who's old. Panda: And who could that be? Psy: Don't know. Anderson: That's for us to find out. Andrina: Now, The book shelf. Ed: On the double, guys. On the double. Eddy: There it is. Edd: We're here at last. Bubbles: It's missing a book. Blossom: And we've got the book that is needed for the shelf. https://drive.google.com/open?id=196_hJy5sv8vM3I-d6jztsfa_0DoN52Gf Eddy: Certainly. Hey, Give me the book. All: Right. Ed: Sure thing. Double D, The book. (Edd goes to find the book) (Digs through himself) (and finds himself in a pretty pickle of finding the book) Edd: I can't find it. Eddy: What do you mean you can't find it? Let me do it. (Ed laughs): Cut that out! Eddy: Enough, Ed. (BOP) Ed: Ooh. Edd: Thanks a lot. (Eddy digs around) Eddy: Now let me see. Where is that book? Judy: That's okay. We don't really need it. Eddy: Aha! Here it is. The book we have. (He place it into the shelf) Nick: Tada. (The shelf moves) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Ajax: A secret door. Duckman: Very impressive. Charles: Didn't know there was a secret door here. Mambo: Until now. Cornfed: It's locked. Bernice: And we've got the very key. (We use the key to open it) Fluffy: Tada. (We gasps in surprise) Uranus: It opens like magic. Tigger: Look. Cuddles: It's opened like magic. Stephen Squirrelsky: Last one in will owe a dime. Andrew Catsmith: Not to mention Toy Story 2 Bloopers. (We ski dooed) (into the door) (We goofy hollered) (and plunged helplessly) (We land in a pot of gold) Gumball: Oh, lucky us. A pot of gold. Darwin: This is something else. Anais: Not to mention Ireland with Irish Leprechauns. Robert: Wait a minute. I think it's chocolate. Gumball: Chocolate coins? (We taste it) Anais: Mmm... Taste sweet. (We add a sticker to our map) Darwin: Piece of cake. Delbert: One more and the treasure is ours. Kidney Rich: Oh boy. I like this. https://drive.google.com/open?id=17ORYm_pXUb_916iah9fRVe9N5ypZkyp0 (we laugh with joy) (But unaware) (of this) Manfred: There they are and look what they found for us. Springbaky: Yeah. Oh boy. What is it? Manfred: Hiya kitties. Say 'Bye bye gold'. Andrina: What?! Is it off and away somewhere? Manfred: No, But you are. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Chimpy: This is our pot of gold now. Springbaky: So give it back. Rocky: Back? The chocolate coins are in our stomach. Andrina: Well, would it be nice if you'd share it with us? Manfred: We never share. Do we? Springbaky and Chimpy: No way. Sometimes. Manfred: Now I'm warning you dorks. If you don't hand over that pot, You'll be very very sorry. Robert: Be on the lookout. And try and catch us if you like. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're getting the cops and there's no way you can stop us! Andrew: Yeah. Try and stop us if you can. And you might get us in The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that we'll be doing. (We ran) Coco Bandicoot: Run! Catch us if you can! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hurry! Coco Bandicoot: Faster, guys! Faster! (They pursuit us) (and tried to catch us) Manfred: Get them! Don't let them get away! Springbaky: We'll catch them! We'll catch them! Sandy: Why am I running? I'll teach them a lesson. Skippy: No, Sandy! What are you doing? You can't fight them alone! Sandy: Hey, What's the big idea? Slappy: Snap out of it, Sandy! Skippy: No time to fight baddies, We gotta keep running. Slappy: And hide too. Or we'll be caught and made as slaves. (The baddies stop when they lost us) Chimpy: Where'd they go? We've lost sight of them. Manfred: If I knew, I would've been looking for 'em. Springbaky: Yeah. They're gone. But we'll catch them in other spoofs. We'll get them. Chimpy: Yeah dummy. (gasps) (Buzz) Springbaky: Yipes! Baddies: Uh oh. (they flee) Manfred: We've not lost yet! We'll get you in other spoofs being TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style)! We'll get you! (Hornet pursuit them) (as they disappeared from sight) All: Phew. Sandy: Heaven be praised. We're all safe. And I'm sure those baddies will team up with The Greasers and Boar Twenty Five to get us in more spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). Skippy: Look at the wrapper. Slappy: Oh. Let's open it and see. Pooh: Little Miss Muffet. Piglet: Look. There she is. Bug: I'm suppose to go. Tigger: (gasps) Bug! Caterpillar: No. It's me. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Rabbit: What's the problem? Little Miss Tuffet: I seem to have problems on which creature is coming down next to me. Anais: Spider. Darwin: That's the one we're looking for. Spider: That's I sat beside her. (He came down) Gumball: Told you so. (She flee) Little Miss Tuffet: (woman's screaming voice) Help me! Duckman: She's gone. Ajax: Running off! Spider: Thanks for clearing that off. Bernice: You're welcome. (He gave us a picture) Cornfed: Oh. Another picture. Uranus: Of who? Fluffy: Jack. (Jack jumped past us) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's him. Sunil: Come on. Let's follow him. (We follow him) Pepper: After him. Russell; Drat. He's gone. Penny: We'd better follow them. (Jack appeared) Cuddles: Look! There's Jack now. Giggles: Do you have a problem? Jack: I can't figure out what to jump over. Rocky: A bucket of water. Andrina: That's it. Jack jumps over a bucket of water. Twins: No, No, No. Copper: Oh, a candle. Tod: Yeah. Woody: Correct. Jack: Yes. Thanks. This is for you. Buzz Lightyear: Another scroll. Pooh: Let's see. Piglet: You've come so far. The end is near... Now.. Tigger: (gasps) It's half. Rabbit: Oh no. Where's the other half? Stephen Squirrelsky: Now what? Now what? Andrew Catsmith: Let's go. Sandy: Impossible. A half scroll. What does it mean? Robert Cheddarcake: That's why we're getting closer to some trees. Melissa: Which I see a clue too. Bert: On those shirts. Ralph: (laughs) A tree that grows green clothes. Bert: Yeah. That's a good one. Tyler: Now what we gonna do? Ryan: Hey. Now don't start that again. Ian: We know what to do. Alvin: Use Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew takes a picture of himself) Andrew: Oops. I have the silly thing backwards. (He takes the picture right) Andrew: Much better. (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's the dress we've found. Vinnie: That's all three. Toothy: Now for our thinking chair. (We head back) (to the thinking chair) Gumball: A few chocolate coins for later. Anais: Yeah. That's what we'll eat. (We ski dooed back) Darwin: To the thinking chair. (Book shelf closes) Tanya: Told you it closed just like magic whenever we went in and out. Courage: Here we are. Otto: Our thinking chair. Stimpy: Let's think. Ren: What would the treasure hunt be with glasses, a rocking chair, and a dress? Doug: Who knows? Patti: Let's see. Panda: Steve's Grandma? Cat: Is that true? (Blue nods) Dog: Of course! That's it! It's Steve's Grandma! CatDog: We figured out Blue's Clues. Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me! (We sing in a different tune and do the monkey) Larry 3000: We've done it! (Song ends) (and stops) Otto: Guys, The half scroll. Larry 3000: We need the other half. Buck: There it is. Larry 3000: We've found it. (We read the half scroll together) Danny: You... Einstein: Are... Stanz: Here! Cuties: The Living Room! Fluffers: Right where we are! (We add the last sticker on the map) Twin Bunnies: We've solved the mystery! Tyler: The X gotta be here somewhere. Ryan: X marks the spot, that is. Ian: Hmm... Alvin: Let's see. Ricky: Look. On Mailbox. Stacey: Just right where we are. (We head outside) Danny: Come on! Einstein: You have an X on you. Stanz: Yeah, Mailbox. On you. (He opens up) (and shows someone) Judy: A treasure chest. Nick: Right where we've found it. Stephen Squirrelsky: What's in it? Andrew Catsmith: Let's see. Psy: Presents. Emily: Let's open them. (We open it) Panda: What's inside them? Psy: Presents. Emily: Presents? Shet: Si. They are. Panda: Same presents. Stephen Squirrelsky: This one is for Blue, One for Steve and One for me. Andrew Catsmith: Cool. What's inside them then? Steve: There's a note. Robert: Turn around and you will see. Tanya: I'm standing right behind the tree. Sandy: That's where the character is. Steve: Grandma? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I hope she's not a scary granny. Not for such like myself. Grandma: Ta da! Tigger: Look out! It's an ugly granny! Rabbit: Calm down. Eeyore: Told you she'd come. Steve: Grandma! It's my grandma! Eds: Cool. Grandma: Hi Steve. Steve: Hi Grandma. It's me, Steve. And these are my friends, who help with Blue's Clues. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi. Grandma: Great to see you guys. And well done for completing this treasure hunt and finding me. Stephen Squirrelsky: There's a note for me too. It says "Look behind you and you'll be surprise, I standing before your very eyes. Love Mommy". (He looks back) (and sees a tree) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Serena: Who's behind that tree? (Someone came out) Serena: Oh my. Pooh: Oh bother. Penny: Surprise. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Tigger: Yikes! Stephen Squirrelsky: Mom! Eeyore: See? Told you that Stephen's mom. Penny: Hi Stephen. Rabbit: How sweet. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi Mommy. It's a best treasure hunt we ever had. Penny: I know, son. I love you. I'm so proud of you. And so is your father! (Bradley baby talks) Penny: Wow. What a cute little baby skunk. Stephen Squirrelsky: He's Bradley. We found him when he's alone. Penny: Cool. And you brought him with you on the film spoof travels? Sweet. Sandy: Bradley makes us his adopted parents. Penny: Nice. And well done for getting more friends on your time. You're the best finders I've ever had. Tennessee: About those presents. Chumley: We'd better open them. (Blue open her's) Steve's Grandma: Oh look. A lucky key for Blue. Just to open favorite treasures she likes. Marie: Lovely. Toulouse: So lovely too. Can open doors and locks. Berlioz: If it's magic. Penny: Well, it could be magic since Steve and Stephen should open their presents. (Steve open his present) Penny: Oh, what is it? Steve: Banana cookies. Just the way my grandma makes them. Giggles: Cool. So nice. (Stephen opens his) Toothy: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: A shirt with a love heart. Penny: Yeah. So nice. (Stephen opens his) Toothy: What is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: A shirt with a love heart. Penny: Yeah. So nice. (Stephen grins) Penny: And I really want to tell some good news, son. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't tell me. Trainboy. Penny: Yeah. You'll be lucky to go on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). And even Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi. (She smooches him) Penny: That's what you will do since Andrew likes trains and boats best, son. Your father and I will be pleased to hear you do the spoofs that Andrew says you will go on. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oooooooh Gooosh! Penny: Yeah. And be sure to remember that you and the others will do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi. And I promise you will go on them. Marie: Lovely crowd. Toulouse: Yeah. Best crowd. Berlioz: Amazing too. Wallace: And since Stephen's mom wants us to do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi, we'll do them since Andrew will take our photos and pictures. (Andrew pulls the camera out) (and takes a photo of himself and everyone else) (POOF) (our photo is taken) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. Andrew Catsmith: Now that our photo is taken, your mother and father will be pleased to hear us do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi since we'll do them, buddy. Slappy: What a day. Skippy: And believe it or not. I'm so excited that we're going to do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as well as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi, which are the best we like best. (We sing and dance) (as the song plays) (Credit plays) (as the book closes) (The Twin Bunnies Logo is seen) (A Stephen Squirrelsky Production is shown) (Andrew Catsmith Logo is seen) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues